Wild Youth
by HaleNewfound
Summary: There's something strange happening between Shepard and Garrus. Both of them feel the same, but are too scared to admit to one another. Also, lately Liara hasn't been showing up. Wonder what happened to her. May change rating because of an adult scene later on. LOVE YOU ALLL! 3


**Wild Youth**

**/ this is the sequel to my other story A Weird Interaction. In this story there will be violence and possible a mature scene. So brace ****yourselves. ;)\**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns the characters in this story and the last one. May have new characters in here that I made up though.**

**Side note: The title came from a song written by Daughter called Wild Youth. If you know who Daughter is, cookie for you!**

Alice MaryAnn Shepard walked through the long hallways of the high school she went to, holding her books and binders close to her chest. She passed by rows and rows of lockers and people of different species. It had been 6 years since Shepard had made her first group of friends: Kaidan, Liara, James, Samantha, Tali, and her best friend of all; Garrus.

Over the years, Shepard had grown close to the Turian, barely realizing her attraction to him. But, he was so perfect, in every single way, all the way from his beautiful electric blue eyes to his smart ass, cocky attitude. Shepard was so wrapped up in thinking about her friends and unlocking her locker that she didn't realize that someone was behind her. That person brought their arms around to her face and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," The familiar flanging voice of Garrus rang in Shepard's ear. It was so beautiful. She turned around to see Garrus. Since he was older now, he had gotten his facial tattoos or "colony markings" as Garrus called them. Shepard smiled and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a friendly hug.

"Hey, Garrus!" Shepard grinned as she hugged her old friend. She felt Garrus return the embrace, squeezing her tightly and lifting her off the ground ever so slightly. When they finished hugging, Shepard turned around to finish putting her stuff away in her locker.

"Hey, want to walk home since school is out for the day?" He asked. God, his voice was so amazing. So were his eyes. So deep and blue, Shepard could see forever.

Then, she realized she was staring and blinked, then laughed. "Don't we always?" She smiled and put her art book and science binder away in the locker. "Let's go." She said as soon as she finished.

Garrus smiled as he watched Shepard, the girl from his past, the girl who never gave up, the girl who he really loved, walk down the hall, her fire-red hair went everywhere with her little bouncy step. She was a girl always filled with joy and always smiling. It made Garrus feel foolish to even think a girl like her could love a Turian such as him. She was too perfect. She was like a porcelain doll at times, weak and fragile. But most of the time, she was hard as rock and always determined to do her best. That was the kind of person she was.

Perfect.

Garrus sighed and shook his head as he followed her lead. _Why would she like a Turian like me? I'm nothing special._ He thought somberly to himself. _It'd take a miracle to have Alice fall in love with me._ Then, Garrus realized something. He wasn't the kind of guy that obsessed over one girl. There were tons of girls that went to their school; most of them vying for his attention, but he rarely ever liked it. There was that one shy Turian girl, Kirstal. She was cute, smart, soft-spoken, and calm. What was there to hate?

There were so many girls that believed he was hot, which was no new surprise. He sighed again. But none of them were Shepard. None of them had her wonderful complexion or fire-red hair or stunningly bright green eyes. Spirits, he could look into those eyes _forever_. Just the thought made his heart melt.

"So, did you study for that big Yagh biology test tomorrow?" Shepard's voice interrupted his thoughts. His mandibles fluttered in a shocked reaction. All this time he had, and he'd forgotten to study! Ugh, he was so stupid!

Garrus face palmed himself and groaned agitatedly. "No... I've been so busy concentrating on my shipping out that I forgot…" Things didn't get any better when Shepard burst out laughing. _Oh, man... She's laughing at me..._

"You stupid lizard," 'Stupid lizard' was Shepard's nickname for him. He pretended to like it, but inside he loathed the nickname 'Lizard'. "I'll help you study. If you come by my house today, I'll help you." She offered. Garrus' heart froze. Him at her house? It was like a dream come true! They would spend time together and not just studying. With Shepard there was always something else planned.

Then, a though sparked in his mind. What if Shepard came onto him? What if she told him he felt the same way she did? What if they...

"You okay, Garrus? You seem a little uptight." Garrus jolted back in surprise. "Uh, y-yeah!" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "I-I'm okay."

Shepard quirked a brow, an interesting motion Garrus had come to love, but hated at the same time. "I, uh... Gotta go, I'll be over in a bit." He said quickly and dashed off. When he got to his house, he ran into his room, locked his door behind him and groaned, slapping himself. "Get it together, Vakarian!" He yelled at himself. "You're a Turian! Not some lovesick Hanar!" Garrus groaned again and walked over to his bed, collapsing on it almost immediately. He couldn't go over to Shepard's house. With him turning 16, Garrus would be shipped out to the Turian military for basic training. He scoffed. He didn't want to be in the military, but training was still required. He wanted to be like his dad. He wanted to be like Shepard. He wanted her to be his, but it wouldn't work! She was a human and he was a Turian. Biology strictly forbade them from being together. But, Spirits, if they could, Garrus would love Shepard no matter what happened.

He sighed and stared up at his ceiling. "It's not like she would like me anyways." Garrus shifted onto his side, brought his blanket up and over his head and fell fast asleep.

Alice was taken back when Garrus just decided to ditch her on their way home. She sighed and shifted her backpack strap further onto her shoulder then walked home.

When she entered her house, she was greeted by a hug from her mother. "Hey, sweetie! How was school?" She asked. Shepard looked up at her mother with sad eyes then looked down in defeat.

"Nothing special..." She murmured and slinked into her room. When she got to her room, she slumped on her bed and pulled her hair a little. Feeling sweaty from her last period of gym, she walked over to her bathroom, which wasn't far off from her room, stripped her clothes, and got inside.

She turned on the water, letting the water pour over her and down her body. At the age of 15, she was feeling more stressed than she wanted. School, part-time job, and now Garrus were piled up on her plate. She sighed and rolled her neck. Why would Garrus like her? Though, she _had_ been asked out a few times by some pretty cute guys (once by even Kaidan which was hard to turn down). Shepard was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized the water had been cold all this time.

With a shriek, a slip and a ripping sound, Alice fell out of the shower, bringing the shower curtain with her. She sat up a little, rubbing her head. "Ow..." she groaned. "Clumsy bitch!" She scolded herself. She stood up and grabbed her towel, turned off the water and walked out with her towel walked around her.

"Alice!" Shepard's mother called her from downstairs. She sighed and rolled her eyes, forcing her legs to turn herself another way. She got to the railing that overlooked the downstairs. What Alice saw made her forget everything. Garrus was standing down there, and she was naked!

Out of shock, Alice screamed and ran to her room, locking the door and diving into her bed. _Oh, my God. Garrus saw me with nothing but a towel on!_ She thought embarrassedly. Her face grew hot and she got Goosebumps on her arms.

_That was so embarrassing. He practically saw me naked!_ Alice sat up and shivered. She threw her towel at the other side of her room and went over to her drawers, picking out some shorts and a t-shirt, the casual wear for company. Feeling brave enough, Alice walked down stairs to greet Garrus.

When she got to him, she smiled. "Hey! So, you ready to go study?" She asked, her cheeks still hot.


End file.
